


Kindness and Kukalaka

by almaasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: DS9 is the worst place to live, Drama, Dubious Space Physics, First Kiss, Fluff, Garak is secretly DS9’s year-round Bajoran Santa, Illustrated, M/M, Regretful Garak, Romance, everything is nice and then bad and then lovely, for the first time in my life I have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi
Summary: Garak risks his life to save Julian’s teddy bear. Miles risks his life to save Garak. Obviously neither of them will take credit for their actions. Julian, however, has never felt more loved in his life.
Relationships: Elim Garak & Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir & Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 44
Kudos: 264





	Kindness and Kukalaka

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Amara and Libby, with musing assistance from anupalya~!

  


Garak had made an almost incalculable number of mistakes in his lifetime. He was sure, potentially, he _could_ calculate, but he really didn’t want to.

It was enough to know he’d done wrong. Regrets weighted every step, and remorse draped a permanent shroud around his heart.

He did what he could around the station to make up for what he’d done, particularly to the Bajoran people, but he knew it could never be enough. Making the drab linen-like dresses the Bajorans liked, and giving those customers his best smiles was one thing, but a smile and some extra embroidery free of charge could hardly make up for the years of genocide he, his family, and his people had perpetuated. It just couldn’t.

Especially – and this was the worst part – every time he was open and honest about his apologies, and _showed_ his shame, he seemed to make it all worse. Nobody actually wanted to hear an apology; words and gestures were meaningless in the face of that much hurt.

So, some time ago, Garak had begun offering his apologies in secret, given he’d always done his best work in secret. Gifts were rarely rejected when left anonymously. A set of paints for the shoemaker’s daughter; a hardback book for one of the security guards, a bracelet and necklace for Nurse Jabara...

Today it was flowers for Major Kira. Garak tugged a pretty ribbon around the stems of his Bajoran lilacs, and tied it off most professionally.

When he’d first started leaving gifts outside people’s quarters or at their workplaces, he’d felt guilty about doing such a thing. Wasn’t he just trying to make himself feel better? If so, that didn’t seem especially virtuous. Julian had rather waxed poetic about how a good deed done solely for credit or a reward was probably not all that good after all – and the sentiment had definitely rubbed off on Garak.

Yet Garak persisted, and in time came to forget his urge to soothe himself, and found himself merely appreciating the joy of those around him. He tried not to let it please him too much; he was unworthy of happiness.

But he couldn’t help loitering for just a minute, hiding around the corner of the Habitat Ring’s third level as Kira poked her head out of her quarters, responding to a phantom doorbell chirp. She found flowers at her feet, and after her confusion passed, she lifted the flowers, and smiled.

Garak fled before she looked around.

“ _Bashir to Garak_.”

Garak clapped his hand to his combadge quickly, hand over it to muffle the sound. “What can I do for you, my dear doctor?”

“ _Still on for lunch?_ ”

“Oh, yes. Am I to meet you by the Infirmary?”

“ _Mmm, maybe my quarters, then we’ll come back down together. I need to change my uniform first, I forgot deodorant this morning. Won’t be five minutes. If you head over now I’ll meet you at the door._ ”

“Acknowledged, doctor.”

“ _See you in a tick. Bashir out._ ”

Garak smiled, and took the turbolift up two levels, hands relaxed at his side, contentment floating in his chest. He reminded himself to be solemn, but couldn’t help but smirk. Kira hated every inch of him but adored Bajoran lilacs, as her mother had. Garak may have been trapped on DS9 but he was free enough that he could drift from one kindness to another, and enjoy Kira’s smile, followed by the good doctor’s company, even if it all ultimately came to nothing. Bashir in particular was too generous with his time, but Garak would never complain.

  


★

  


Kira carried her flowers into Ops, beaming at them, nose in their blooms. She glanced up, smiling at Dax. “Did you send these?”

Dax looked surprised, and delighted. “Me? Not at all. Oh-ho, they’re beautiful.” She held out a hand to welcome them towards her face, breathing in. “Hm! _And_ they’re fresh. Someone went to a _lot_ of trouble, looks like.”

“Tell me about it.” Kira’s smile refused to leave her face, even as she set aside the bouquet and stationed herself at her post, poking at the monitor to check on incoming ships.

“Klingon warbird requesting docking permission,” she relayed to Sisko, who came past with his eyes on a padd. “It’s one of Martok’s. Whoa – their steering’s a bit off. Almost hit the upper pylon.”

“Docking permission granted,” Sisko said. “Tell them to come in slowly.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Chief—” Sisko looked up at O’Brien, meeting his eyes across Ops before commanding, “Meet them at the airlock, I want to know how we can get that ship back in fighting condition as fast as possible.”

“On it, Captain,” O’Brien said, handing his post to a lurking Bajoran officer and heading towards the turbolift.

As the lift descended, Dax glanced at her scanners and frowned. “The warbird’s having trouble steering around the station.” She gasped and slapped the panel she stood at. “Klingon warbird! Back up! You’re about to hit—”

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Kira breathed.

“Outer hull breach on Habitat Rings one through seven,” Dax yelled as sirens went off and Ops started flashing red. “The ship’s plowed right into us.”

“Shields up!” Sisko bellowed. “Beam everyone out of there!”

Kira nodded, already on it.

“Problem with the shields!” Dax stabbed at buttons and dials but the computer bleeped in response and Dax could only shake her head. “The ship’s ripped through our external forcefield projectors, can’t seal the breach properly. Internal forcefields holding but weak.”

“Forty-nine life forms,” Kira breathed. “I’m beaming them directly to the Infirmary. Come on, come on— There’s two occupied turbolifts moving near the breach, I’m struggling to get a lock.”

“Shut down the lifts.” Sisko spun around, his voice squeaky with urgency as he commanded, “Someone get a tractor beam on that ship and pull it out!”

  


★

  


The turbolift halted, and Miles assumed he’d reached the Docking Ring. He stepped out of turbolift and found himself on one of the Habitat Rings in a world of chaos, as people stampeded past him, screaming, carrying their children, chased by their pets. He looked around as his heart started to pound, then began pushing against the flow of the crowds.

Overhead the calm computer voice announced, “ _Hull breaches on Habitat Rings one to seven. Evacuate Habitat Ring immediately. Proceed in an orderly fashion to the Promenade. Turbolifts are out of service; please use stairwells._ ”

Miles had seen more orderly fashions in warzones, but people were people, and they ran, wailing.

He stopped in the hall when he realised what they were running from. Thirty feet down the corridor, a glittering orange forcefield sealed a massive rift in a bubble, but through its transparency, Miles saw the open sky. Between himself and the star-dotted void, there was a smaller hallway forcefield, and beyond it stood the single, unmistakable silhouette of Garak, arriving at a door, ripping a panel down, and immediately sticking a hand deep into the wiring. The door opened and Garak stepped through.

“Dammit!” Miles rushed forward, but halted at the hallway forcefield. He glanced back. The tail end of the crowd was vanishing around the bend in the corridor, but without this shield they’d all be pulled back. But Miles had to risk it; he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t. Worse: Julian would never forgive him.

“Computer, drop forcefield F-seventeen, authorisation O’Brien Epsilon Alpha.”

The orange barrier collapsed, and Miles stepped through. He ran for the broken doors, but as he got close, he realised... those were Bashir’s quarters.

“Julian,” Miles breathed, starting to sprint. 

The forcefield between Miles and outer space shattered, and he was flung ten feet closer to the abyss – only to collapse to the floor as the shield came back up. It flickered, and each flicker summoned more air into outer space. Miles pushed up on his hands and knees, stumbling and resisting as he ran, trying to move forward without going so far he couldn’t come back.

He reached the broken doors, fingers gripping one edge to hold himself there. “Julian!” he yelled.

Garak was in there, climbing over the upturned sofa, as it had tumbled towards the open wound of the station. Metal poles and sparking wires bordered the star-studded sky, and Garak was silhouetted in flashes of light and the start of a few fires. Julian’s bedroom had been lost to the void.

“No,” Miles breathed, heart plummeting. “Garak— Garak, for fuck’s sake, get out of there!” He stomped a foot against the door frame, holding steady as the shield flickered again. “He’s gone, dammit!”

“He was never in here to begin with, Mr. O’Brien,” came Garak’s perfectly rational-sounding reply, which left Miles speechless. “I only came for this.”

In his hand he took Julian’s battered old teddy bear.

“Are you insane?!” Miles shouted, as space began to roar, creeping closer, inches, then metres at a time. “ _Move_ your Cardie arse!”

To his credit, Garak did have some speed in him, and he bolted for the door – only for the shield to buckle behind him, and his feet were swept away. He soared through the air, wide-eyed, and Miles reached for him, uselessly—

Garak was thrown to the floor, gasping for what little air was left in the room.

“Come on,” Miles rasped, holding the door open, beckoning. “Get out of there, Garak!”

Garak crawled, then got up and stumbled on – but again was torn backwards. As the shield went up again, his foot was caught in the emptiness, and his shoe flew off, lost forever. He was trapped there, stuck halfway through a malfunctioning shield. He couldn’t move.

“Take this!” Garak shouted, and hurled the teddy bear across Julian’s quarters.

Miles darted out to catch the bear.

The look in Garak’s eyes became desperate. “Please... Tell Julian I— 

Miles scowled and shook his head. “Oh, no, you don’t.”

Darting across the room, Miles took Garak by the scruff of his tunic. His other hand and the sole of one boot pushed to the last remaining wall, a wall which flanked the flickering breach. The moment the shield broke Miles pushed boots-first against the bone-breaking force of a vacuum, saved only by the shield glitching back into place. With Garak’s foot free of the forcefield, they thumped together to the floor, teddy bear clutched in Miles’ sweaty left hand, Garak in the other.

“Run,” Miles said, dragging Garak straight out of the room. They were halted every few steps, both grabbing for the wall and feeling their feet blown off the floor, only to touch back down moments later.

“Computer,” Miles panted, “raise the forcefield here!” He yanked Garak over the step. “Authorisation O’Brien Epsilon Alpha! Up! Put the shield back up! NOW!”

The computer fritzed—

Miles and Garak were shielded with less than a second to spare: beyond the forcefield, the rest of the hallway silently came apart in pieces.

“Mr. O’Brien, I do believe thanks are in order—”

“Ye-ye-yeah, save it,” Miles grunted as they helped each other stand steady. “Keep moving.”

Garak took the teddy from Miles, holding it to his chest as they hurried on, through the flashing lights and blaring sirens. The turbolift was out of commission so they went to the stairwell, joining a hundred other people in their manic descent. Miles made sure Garak was in front of him, where he couldn’t escape the crowds he hated so much. All the while, Miles encouraged those around him, “Keep moving. Come on, it’s gonna be fine. You’ll be fine. Keep going, kid—”

Yet, somehow, once they reached the Promenade, Miles glanced around through the masses of terrified alien faces, and saw no Cardassian among them.

He felt something soft being pressed under his arm, and turned swiftly, but Garak’s grey shape was already lost among a thousand strangers. Then Miles saw Molly and Kieko in the chaos, and he shouted for his wife, running to them in such relief that his knees buckled as he reached them. He clutched his family close, feeling a teddy bear at the centre of it all.

  


★

  


“Obviously this is catastrophic,” Kira said to the main crew gathered in the wardroom, with a weary shake of her head. “We’ve moved all the residents to cots in Quark’s, which—”

“ _Which_ I’m delighted about,” Quark said, with so much sarcasm that it completely failed to cover the honesty of his statement. “People in _my_ bar, twenty-six seven, ordering things when the bar’s supposed to be closed? I’m in Hell. This is customer service _Hell_.” He grinned.

“Right.” Kira glanced between her friends, looking for reassurance. Sisko was the focus of the small crowd, standing with his fingers over his eyes. Dax was the one who provided Kira a much-needed smile.

“Point is,” Kira went on, “nobody’s exactly excited about the arrangement, but it’ll have to do for now. Transports and freighters are agreeing to take evacuees to nearby starbases, so at least the population here won’t be so hard to manage.”

“Thankfully, Captain,” Dax said, “we lost nobody. Even the crew of the Klingon ship are fine.”

“Well, some minor injuries,” Julian corrected, with a roll of a shoulder. “Some bumps and bruises from all the pushing and shoving. There’s a few civilians who spent a number of seconds floating in space before Kira beamed them back inside, and they’re not too happy about it. But otherwise? For a massive breach like this I think we all handled it pretty well.”

Sisko’s hands slipped down his nose, pressing together as if in prayer, fingertips to his lips. “Did we, now.”

His eyes turned to Garak, who had the decency to look ashamed. He was the only person here who wasn’t senior staff.

“Mr. Garak,” Sisko said, his brow rising, “I understand you prevented one of my senior officers from vacating a dangerous area within good time. I seem to be hearing that... Correct me if I’m wrong—” A dangerous flicker crossed Sisko’s face, “You purposefully entered Dr. Bashir’s quarters—”

“Correct _me_ if I’m wrong, Captain,” Garak interrupted, “but had Dr. Bashir been inside, you would have wanted him returned to you, safe and sound.”

“But he _wasn’t_ in there and you knew _damn_ well he wasn’t,” Sisko retorted. The rest of the staff winced a little, while Miles privately wondered if Sisko was making a public example of Garak so he’d never have to deal with anyone else making an idiotic move like that again. Honestly, Miles half-felt Sisko was actually yelling at _him_ but couldn’t very well tell his Chief of Operations off for saving someone’s life.

“Sir,” Miles said quietly, “if I may—”

“What is it, Chief,” Sisko said blandly.

Miles fretted. “I should maybe explain why Garak was in there. Really, I mean.”

Fast as lightning, Garak caught his eye and shook his head almost imperceptibly.

What? Miles made a questioning face in Garak’s direction. Was he so scared of Sisko that he couldn’t admit he’d risked two – no, a _hundred_ lives over a plush animal? That didn’t seem right.

Garak averted his eyes. “Mr. O’Brien was certainly brave,” he said, before Miles could speak. “What he did for Dr. Bashir at his own peril was a gesture all but _steeped_ in intuitive generosity – and, dare I say it, love.”

Oh, so he trying to shift the blame to O’Brien now? Snivelling, lying weasel.

“Chief,” Sisko said, arms folded. “What was it you two were doing in Bashir’s quarters, exactly? I want answers and I want them fast.”

Miles swore he’d punch Garak’s lights out later, but for now, he hung his head, and showed the captain Julian’s teddy bear.

Julian yelped and pounced forward. “Kukalaka!” He swept the bear into his arms and cuddled him, eyes closed. “Oh my _God_ , I thought I lost you!” He held up his bear with obvious delight, tears in his eyes. “Oh, _Miles_ —” He flung himself at Miles and hugged him tight. “You’re the best friend _anyone_ could ever ask for. Oh, I can’t _believe_ this! Thank you. _Thank_ you.”

Garak looked down and away, wearing the tiniest smile, which to Miles looked a little sad.

Miles gulped, insides churning with guilt. Oh, _damn_ the Cardassian. If Garak was the one who made Julian so happy it wasn’t right to take the credit, even if the bastard was the absolute worst.

“Okay, wait, no,” Miles said, pushing Julian off him. “Me, I went in there to rescue _him_. Because this idiot with a death wish went barging into your quarters trying to save your damn bear, then thought he could get away with being sucked out into space. Like hell that was gonna happen. I dropped the shield to drag him back.”

Julian peered at Miles. Then at Garak.

“Garak?” Julian said softly.

Garak tossed a chagrined look in Miles’ direction, yet Miles refused to feel bad for exposing the Cardassian’s awful decisions. If Garak hadn’t delayed his evacuation, Miles wouldn’t have had to drop that hallway forcefield, which had almost certainly been the most dangerous course of action. That forcefield had separated a hundred people from almost-certain death, and Garak had left Miles no choice but to override it. Miles was almost as pissed about it as Sisko.

“Believe me, doctor,” Garak said with a small sigh, “the mistakes made were entirely mine, and the credit for all acts of bravery go to Mr. O’Brien here. As the captain stated, I did nothing but endanger lives.”

Julian checked with Miles, who tipped his head in semi-agreement.

But then Miles admitted, “Look, fact is, he’s the one that saved your bloody bear, Julian. And God help me, I – guess I... saved him. For better or for worse. End of story.”

Julian’s voice came out breathy as he repeated, “You saved Garak’s life.”

Miles flushed with alarm. “Not on purpose! I just— Instinct, you know? Instin—” Miles found himself being crushed into another hug, bear squishing to the back of his neck as Julian wrapped both arms tight around him.

“Thank you,” Julian whispered, dropping back.

He then turned to Garak, who tried to avoid eye contact, looking distressed.

“Garak?”

Garak raised his eyes to Julian’s, his face now impassive. “Doctor.”

Julian smiled softly. “You risked your life to save Kukalaka.”

Garak sighed. “In truth I rather hoped I wouldn’t be risking anything, but... yes. Perhaps I did, if you must see it that way. I certainly don’t.”

“Why did you?” Julian stepped forward, watched by a dozen eyes. “Garak, what—?” He looked lovingly down at his bear, then at Garak. “What even _possessed_ you?”

“Instinct,” Garak said.

“No,” Julian replied. “You chose this. On purpose.”

Garak shifted in emotional discomfort. “Can’t we discuss this later in private?”

“Aha,” Sisko exclaimed. “For _once_ he has a sensible suggestion.”

“Captain,” Julian begged. “Please, one moment. Just let me—?” He turned to Garak and stepped into his personal space, their eyes locked. “Can I hug you?” he whispered.

“Now? Doctor—”

“Yes. Now. I want to say thank you.”

Garak’s lashes batted, his breath going short. “Ah. If. If you must.”

Julian sank into a warm embrace, soft against Garak, cheek on his shoulder.

For a number of seconds, Garak was stiff in his arms, fists at his sides – but then he seemed to melt, all reluctance fading into a tender smile. Eyes shut, he tilted his cheek against Julian’s head, and touched a palm to the back of his neck.

Garak breathed in, deep and slow, and Miles and everyone around them knew he was enjoying Julian’s scent. Miles caught Kira’s gaze and they shared a tense smirk.

Julian fell back, eyes meeting Garak’s again. He was about to speak, but remained silent for a couple more seconds...

Then Julian shut his eyes and gave Garak a kiss on the lips.

He dropped back, blushing, arms folded, hugging his bear, very pointedly not looking at Garak.

Garak was as stunned as everyone else. He stared at Sisko, fingers over his mouth.

“Hm,” Sisko said, after a pause. He blinked twice, then announced, “Odo, I want security doubled near the breach on every level; I won’t have curious onlookers poking at faulty forcefields. Chief, fix those damn shields. Major, Lieutenant, I want—”

After Miles nodded to the captain, he zoned out a tiny bit, staring at Julian.

Julian hugged his bear like a lost child, lips to the top of its fuzzy copper-brown head. But his eyes soon turned to Garak, shining with all the understanding of a man who’d lived through enough and lost enough to recognise when he’d been given something more valuable than just a toy he cared so much about.

Julian stared at the side of Garak’s face for a while, enamoured. Then, after a couple of thoughtful blinks, he looked to Miles and drew himself tall... There were questions in his eyes. Asking.

Miles looked back, flabbergasted. _Don’t look at_ me _, Julian. Do_ you _want him? Ugh, don’t answer that. You know you could do better._

Julian smiled back. _I’ll take that as approval, shall I?_

_Sure. Why not. It’s not like I’ll ever talk you out of it._

Julian looked at Garak again, and this time, Garak looked back.

  


★

  


The meeting ended with a rumble of resignation and an air of stick-to-it-ness, every officer emboldened by the tasks ahead yet still shaken from the ordeals of their very long day.

Julian rushed after Garak before he could leave the wardroom, taking his arm. “Garak, wait.”

Julian took a number of small, uncertain breaths, clinging to Garak’s arm, then glancing away to meet Miles’ gaze as he passed. Miles nodded; Julian smiled and mouthed one more “ _Thank you_.”

Now alone in the wardroom, Julian hung his head, exhaled, then gulped and finally let go of Garak. “Thank you, too,” he said. He waggled his bear with a smile. “Really.”

“Again, my dear doctor,” Garak said, “the credit lies with Mr. O’Brien. If he hadn’t dragged me out you would have lost both your bear and... me. Although if I were you, I’d certainly be more upset about the bear.”

“Good thing you’re not me, then.” Julian managed a wonky smile. “Garak, look, Miles knows I’m grateful. He knows exactly why he saved you; he knows I like you. But you, Garak— Take the win, would you? Why are you so eager to let Miles be the hero? You’re the one who got it into your head I’d be devastated if I lost Kukalaka. And you _were_ right. You did the right thing. Sort of.”

Garak looked away. “I meant only for little Kukalaka to find his way back to you by means of a friend, doctor. I never intended his return as a gift directly from me. In fact I’d have been better off if you never found out I was involved at all.”

“What? Why?”

“Because—” Garak huffed. “Must I dignify every one of your petulant questions with an answer?”

“Yes!”

Garak was about to argue, but the fire whisked out of him, and he looked at Julian so softly, so sweetly... and oh, _so_ sadly. “Don’t let me make another mistake, doctor. If I were to hurt you, there’ll be no space for recompense in this life nor the next.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Garak took Julian’s cheeks in both hands, pressed a kiss to his lips with his head turned, then backed up, eyes down, hands falling away. “You deserve better than the likes of me.”

He turned to leave.

“Well, yes, probably,” Julian said.

Garak smiled, but didn’t turn back.

“But I don’t want anyone else.”

Garak paused, a step from the doorway. He looked over his shoulder.

Julian gazed at him with dark flames in his eyes and a determined set to his jaw. He looked ready for battle, but the effect was beautifully softened by the teddy bear cuddled to his heart.

“You’re wrong, you know,” Julian said. “Ever hear of confirmation bias? You only pay attention to the things that support your view of the world. You go around implying you’re the scum of the station – and maybe you were, once! Maybe. These days, though, maybe you’re not. Who knows?” He smiled. “ _I_ know, Garak, that’s who. And I know you’re wrong. You only listened when I said doing good deeds for a reward invalidates the goodness. But you very much _failed_ to pay attention when I said the motivation ultimately doesn’t matter when you judge based on the _results_ of someone’s actions. It’s been hundreds – _hundreds_ of people, hasn’t it? Not just the handful I’ve seen.”

“‘Seen’? Doctor, I assure you haven’t the first idea what you’re talking about.”

“Please! I’ve never seen Nurse Jabara so charmed, _nor_ noticed your scent in the Infirmary except when I’ve muscled you in there myself. Kira loves Bajoran lilacs and you only know about that because I told you – and remind me, what was she handing out to traumatised children today? Fresh lilacs! Garak, I _saw_ you buy the perfume for Ensign Polta. You asked me for my opinion on how that purple fabric matched with my dark skin tone last week and yesterday I saw three little Bajoran sisters running around in new purple dresses—”

“Oh, must you expose me so, doctor?”

Julian chuckled, chin down. “You’re not expecting praise, Garak, is my point. Nobody but me knows you’re the one leaving presents for all the Bajorans. But I do know. So the same trick won’t work on me. Don’t pretend. _Gratitude_ isn’t what you’re looking for. Not from them. Nor from me. _Gratitude_ isn’t why you went to rescue Kukalaka for me.” He kissed his bear, then looked gently at Garak. “I am grateful, yes. But my _gratitude_ is not the only reason I want you.”

For a moment, Garak wondered whether the Universal Translator had been damaged in today’s incident, because from what he understood, the word ‘want’ seemed to have some romantic implications in this context.

“Yes, you heard me.” Julian stepped forward. “ _Want_.”

Garak tried to retreat, deeply pained by the sweetness Julian offered him.

But Julian took his hand, and wouldn’t let go. “Allow yourself one reward, Garak.” He caught his gaze, and held it. “Just one.”

Garak remained still and silent, but didn’t pull away as Julian came to him, caressing his cheek...

Then Julian leaned in... and amidst a shared exhale, he graced Garak with a slow, determined, _lingering_ kiss, pushing and pushing, twisting just once. Breaths flowed in, then out between them, hot and trembling.

“D’h... Doctor...” Garak bowed out of the kiss with a frown.

“Hm?” Julian lifted his eyes and looked into Garak’s, no doubt seeing fear and longing in equal measure.

“I believe,” Garak said, trying to smile, “I owe you a lunch from earlier today. Our appointment was rather interrupted.”

Julian smiled widely, until his smile became a grin. “That is true. Although given how late it is now, you might want to call it supper.”

“Or perhaps a... date?”

“Hm! That too.” Julian beamed, pressing one more quick kiss to Garak’s cheek. “Come on. The Vulcan restaurant won’t be too crowded. And you can tell me all about this secret good-deed kick you’re on.”

“Oh, must I?” Garak groaned, following Julian out of the wardroom. “I thought I was being so clever, and yet you’ve rumbled me. There really is hope for you yet.”

“You underestimate how much attention I afford you, Garak. Even when we’re not dining together.”

“It seems I’ve underestimated a great deal.” Garak smiled, fingers touching his lips as they paced the hallway side-by-side. “Perhaps I’ve made more mistakes than I ever realised.”

Julian eyed him, seeing a twinkle in Garak’s returning gaze.

“Not today,” Julian told him. “No mistakes whatsoever. Me, however!” He grabbed a fistful of his uniform and sniffed it. “Ugh! Rushing around after a dozen bruised Klingons certainly didn’t do me any favours, did it? Bet you can smell me from over there.”

“Indeed I can, doctor.”

Julian glanced at him, surprised by the warm tone.

Garak gave a shy look back, then smiled at the hallway ahead.

“Hhhm, maybe I’ll change later,” Julian said casually, with a shrug. “I am a bit famished. And where are my spare clothes now, in any case? All floating in space. Not much use out there.”

“I have plenty in my shop,” Garak said. “Perhaps after we’ve eaten I’ll find you something comfortable to wear.”

“How very generous of you.”

“There’s also a bed in the back,” Garak said.

Julian startled, then laughed. “You really go full-throttle, don’t you?”

“I only mean to say that both of our quarters have very much been obliterated, and—”

“Oh! Yes. Of course. No, you’re right; I didn’t really feel like camping out at Quark’s, either.”

“—And if you wanted to sleep with me tonight I’d certainly have no objections.”

Julian burst out laughing again, but nodded, slinging a hand to hold Garak’s. “Here’s to making fewer mistakes, I suppose.”

“And to having no cause for regret,” Garak agreed.

Julian drew a breath, and hugged his bear to him one more time as he thought about the damage done to the station, and the damage Garak had inflicted over his lifetime. “And,” Julian said, waiting until Garak looked at him before he finished, “to making repairs. Together.”

Garak’s eyes glossed over with a gleam of gratitude. He nodded.

Julian squeezed his hand, and they went forth: a man, a stuffed bear, and one repentant soul, blissfully thankful all he’d been given.

**{ the end }**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, space friends!! I hope you enjoyed this~ (And the art!! I loved making the art SO much)
> 
> ☆ **[reblog art!!](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/190850077830/kindness-and-kukalaka-garak-risks-his-life-to)**  
>  ☆ **[reblog text only](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/190850740545/kindness-and-kukalaka)**
> 
> Here's [many more of my Garashir fics and their accompanying art](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=8474&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=almaasi), with more on the way c:
> 
> Aaaand [I made a Garak/Bashir fanvid??](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/190840110650/welp-i-made-a-ds9-fanvid-apparently-writing-way) Because of reasons.
> 
> Wishing you nice things, always.  
> Elmie x


End file.
